transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravage (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ravage specializes in infiltration. A partner of Soundwave, he does the dirty work of the larger Decepticon. Ravage's body and armament are all dedicated to hitting the enemy before they even know what hit them. He can be orbitally inserted at fifteen times the speed of sound, spy inside highly secure locations using swarms of microcons, and generally ruin your day. He respects the danger humans present though. Perhaps due to his origin as reengineered Cybertronian wildlife by Starscream, some doubt Ravage's sentience, and there is debate on the degree to which he is a distinct entity, rather than an extension of Soundwave's will. However, he's displayed guile, cunning, and split-second tactical thinking, making it hard for others to believe he does not have some innate intelligence. In reality, Ravage just considers the other Decepticons beneath him, and allows his eerie, silent ways and manner to alienate him from his comrades. Soundwave and Blackarachnia are the exceptions: they are kindred spirits, understanding each other's true nature and motives. Biography Stasrcream Leadership After Starscream took leadership of the Decepticons, after Megatron was killed and the cube was destroyed. Blackarachnia, Lockdown and Ravage went to find Lockdown, who studied the Allspark very well, so he could be used to rebuild the cube. they eventually capture Lockdown. after the cube replica failed to be activated. Wildfrost then shows up and accuses Starscream for murder, cause he thinks he killed Megatron, he turns everyone against Starscream and his followers. Ravage is wounded and weak. Starscream in act of Revenge, grabs Wildfrost and he flies with him to the sky, where Starscream plans to throw Wildfrost from a great height and kill him. Starscream tosses him. Starscream really weak, falls too, accepting his fate. but he's caught by a Cybertronian jet. as Wildfrost heads closer to the ground, Blackarachnia orders Dinobot to finish him. Wildfrost is stabbed by Dinobot, mortally wounding him, but before he dies he tells them that Megatron is not dead. all Decepticons allied to Wildfrost, retreat, the Megatron clone lands next to them and grabs them. Megatron clone then tosses Blackarachnia, Ravage and Dinobot to the ground, Dinobot then see's Soundwave, happy that he was right, Soundwave didnt died. Starscream tells Dinobot that he's their true master. but Dinobot refuses to listen to Starscream, because he got them nearly killed. Ravage also sides with Soundwave. Battle at Mission City He and Soundwave witnessed Sam witwicky capture by Sector 7. Later in Mission city Soundwave ordered him to eject for prepare for the battle along his partners, he was partnered with fellow ally Dinobot, both tried to kill Moonracer, but the Female Autobot was able to beat both of them, while Ravage was able to not gain any injuries, Dinobot suffered more injuries due to ravage beign tossed to him. Ravage survived the battle and was able to find the near dead body of his master and dragged him to a safe place where his Master woke up. The Fallen's Revenge Stealing the Allspark Shard From his vantage point high in orbit above Earth, Ravage's master Soundwave located the last remaining shards of the AllSpark in a NEST holding facility on Diego Garcia, and dispatched Ravage to retrieve it. Launched from Soundwave's chest, Ravage plummeted through Earth's atmosphere in re-entry mode and impacted just off Diego Garcia's shore, bounding to land in the blink of an eye. Quickly and stealthily, the feline Decepticon knocked several of the base's security sensors offline to cover his approach, then proceeded to vomit a large quantity of small, metallic spheres down a ventilation shaft. Once inside the base, the spheres transformed and combined into "Reedman", who successfully stole the shard and returned to the surface to reunite with Ravage. As the human soldiers attempted stop Reedman, Ravage provided cover fire, killing several humans and Nightbeat in the process. The pair then made their escape. but were stopped by Longarm, but Reedman injured him and was sent to the Decepticons. where he was rebooted into a Decepticon. Reviving Megatron Later he travelled to a boat in the ocean carrying the Constructicons, After diving over the side of the barge and reaching the bottom where Megatron's body rested, Ravage ejected the Doctor from a compartment in his chest. While the Constructicons began to tear apart "ze little one", Ravage was going for a swim, apparently enjoying the water, but quickly ended his little frolic when the Doctor demanded the shard. After the Doctor resurrected Megatron, Brawl, Barricade and Frenzy using the AllSpark shards, Ravage and the Constructicons swam up to the surface following their revived leader. Death Some time later, Ravage joined the other Decepticons at Egypt, Starscream instructed Rampage to release Ron and Judy Witwicky. Ravage jumped out of the Constructicon when he ejected the fleshlings, and went stalking. Bumblebee managed to get the jump on Rampage, and Ravage in turn jumped on Bumblebee's head, clawing off part of his battle helmet. Unfortunately for Ravage, Bumblebee still had plenty of fight left in him, and he promptly dispatched the killer kitty by tearing him apart. Relationships Friends and Allies *Soundwave - Master *Dinobot - Ally, "Brother" *Starscream - Former Master, "Father" *Blackarachnia - Ally, "Sister" *Scalpel - Ally *Reedman - Ally *Constructicons - Allies Enemies *Ron Witwicky *Judy Witwicky *Wildfrost - Ally turned enemy *Nightbeat *Bumblebee - Killer Appearances/Actors *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Starscream'' - Frank Welker ***''Arcee'' - Frank Welker **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (First appearance) - Frank Welker **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Frank Welker **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Mentioned Only) Trivia *Nightslash12345 was originally meant to do the vocal effects for Ravage, but at the last minute eagc7 decided to use recordings made by Ravage G1/Movie actor Frank Welker that he found online Gallery Category:Males Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters